When it is desired to bind a fishline to a fish-hook, the end portion of the fishline is carefully passed through the eye of the fish-hook while being held by the fingers of a user prior to tightly knotting the fishline. However, such a fishline binding process is problematic in that it is very cumbersome to users and forces users to consume an excessive amount of time while binding fishlines to fish-hooks at night or by day having an abnormal change of temperature, or especially when the weather is cold.
In an effort to overcome such problems, a U-shaped fishline binding device, designed to allow a user to somewhat easily bind a fishline to a fish-hook, has been proposed and used. However, this conventional fishline binding device is problematic in that it forces a user to take a desired fish-hook out of a fish-hook container using the fingers at every fishline binding process and allows the fish-hook to move during a fishline binding process, which makes it difficult to tie a knot. 
On the other hand, conventional fish-hook cases are only designed to receive and keep fish-hooks therein, but are not provided with a means for winding or keeping fishlines, a means for measuring the length or weight of the fish, and/or a structural means for providing a radio, a gas lighter and/or a flashlight to a user.